Dziennik Seshy z Wyspy Krwawego Ksiezyca
Dzień 5, 16:24, Wyspa Krwawego Księżyca. Wszystko idzie zgodnie z planem, na tej wyspie można nieźle zarobić. Jednemu z piratów udało się okraść lokalnego karczmarza, niestety naiwny idiota nie ukrył się zbyt daleko, więc złapali go szybciej niż dziecko pierś matki. Z tego co mi wiadomo, jakaś elfka pozbawiła go głowy. Hah, niektórzy piraci nie znają się na tym tak dobrze jak ja. Dzień 6, 7:08,Wyspa Krwawego Księżyca Kuzyn zabitego pirata imieniem John, postanawia się zemścić i okrada jedną z osób w karczmie. Najemnikowi udaję się jakoś uciec, a z łupem przychodzi do mnie. Okazuję się, że znalazł jakiś tępy topór... na co nam takie żelastwo... Taka zemsta jest głupotą ludzką, widocznie ten najemnik czuję się dumny trzymając to w rękach, z uśmiechem na twarzy. Wytłumaczyłam temu idiocie, że ściąga tylko na nas kłopoty i nie chcemy mieć już z nim nic wspólnego, a więc żegnaj Budzimirze. 14:20, Karczma. Karczmarz obiecał nagrodę za złodzieja i jacyś ludzie szukają tego dupka, ja go ukrywać nie mam zamiaru, wykopałam go z mojego obozu, chyba ma nierówno pod sufitem jeśli myśli że mu pomogę. Poza tym wystarczy że słońce odbiję się od tego łysej glacy i już widać go na kilometr. Dzień 12, 17:05, Wyspa Krwawego Księżyca. Znalazłam jakąś mapę, wygląda na to że prowadzi do jakiegoś skarbu. Jest tutaj kilka zaznaczonych miejsc czerwonym x-em, teraz trzeba tylko zobaczyć...aha tak jedno miejsce jest koło karczmy, ale szukanie tylu skarbów potrwa wieki, trzeba znaleźć jakiegoś naiwniaka, który mi pomoże w odnalezieniu tych skarbów, sądzę, że karczma to idealne miejsce. 17:42, Karczma. Po wejściu zauważam tego elfa, który proponował mi wzięcie udziału w jakiejś wyprawie, wygląda na to że mnie woła. To moja szansa, czemu by go nie wykorzystać, żeby szukał skarbu za mnie. Wytłumaczyłam mu co ma zrobić, ale on ma chyba inteligencję 10-latka, mam pomysł jak go pobudzić do myślenia, w końcu to mężczyzna! Haha! Wystarczy tylko popieścić swoje piersi na jego oczach, a zrobi co mu każe, jacy ci mężczyźni są łatwi... Dobrze, że jestem kobietą. Skoro on poszedł szukać skarbu, odpocznę sobie w karczmie popijając piwo, a potem pójdę w stronę portu, udając że miałam coś ważnego na głowie, w końcu nic trudnego oszukać takiego napalonego mężczyznę. O, wraca ten elf, ciekawe co dla mnie ma. Hmm, strój pirata... mam przecież swoje łaszki, sygnet piracki... O ten kordelas, to przecież broń jednego ze słynnych piratów, to ostrze Krwawo-brodatego, ten mieszek złota też mi się przyda, w końcu złota nigdy za wiele. 18:26, Obóz Piratów. Teraz wrócę do mojego obozu, wydaję mi się, że jest tam coś, o czym nie wiem, ale zajmę się tym później, najpierw odpocznę na mojej wygodnej skórze... Nie wyspałam się, obudzili mnie moi piraci, mówiąc, że coś tutaj lata. Co to może być? Cholera, to przecież ogromny, czerwony smok. Ta bestia, mierzyła mnie wzrokiem przez jakiś czas po czym uwolniła ze swojej paszczy ogromny podmuch ognia, moi ludzie... wszyscy spaleni, nie żyją. Dzięki temu, że zdążyłam się ukryć, udało mi się zachować moje życie, ale nie wiem na jak długo... Nagle do mojego obozu przylatują ci rycerze śmierci na smoku, ten cały Amezis i jego koleżanka Hailey, wyglądają razem tak słodko, że się porzygam. Pokazałam im w którą stronę smok poleciał, po czym ruszyli za nim. Chyba latali za nim na daremno, bo smok wrócił na wyspę, i wylądował na tej wysokiej wieży, wygląda na to, że muszę go zabić, nie pozwolę, żeby ta bestia przeszkadzała mi w moich interesach, przez niego zginęło zbyt wielu moich podwładnych... 19:33, Wieża na wyspie. Jestem pod wieża, są tu także ta elfka i elf, rycerze śmierci, od siedmiu boleści. Chyba będę musiała im pomóc, no cóż, czego się nie robi dla własnego dobra. Z wieży zlatuję ten buraczany smok, jak ja go nie znoszę, im szybciej go zabiję tym lepiej dla wyspy, i dla mnie. Ta głupia elfka chcę z nim rozmawiać, ale nie dam żyć tutaj tej gadzinie, kto raz ze mną zadarł musi umrzeć. Odpycham tą niepełną rozumu elfkę i strzelam w gada, udaje mi się dość dobrze wycelować, co kończy się wyśmienitym strzałem, ale ten smok jest wytrzymały, i na jego pancerzu widać lekkie zadraśnięcie, ale i tak się nie poddam. Ten głupi smok rzuca się na nas i zieje ogniem ze swojej paszczy, ledwo udaję mi się uniknąć, ale zieję po raz kolejny, a ja zaczynam płonąć, w tym żarze, widzę jak smok porywa elfa, po czym rzuca go na ziemię. Potwór chyba dał sobie spokój, wrócił na wieżę i ryknął... Ta głupia elfka rzuciła się na mnie z pretensjami, że to moja wina, i że nie powinnam w niego strzelać, ale chyba zapomniała, że JA SIĘ PALĘ. Brawo, udało jej się to zauważyć, i gasi ogień. Nie dam temu smokowi długo tutaj pożyć, mam zamiar go zabić, czym prędzej! 19:58, Karczma. Usiadłam sobie pod karczmą, po pewnym czasie przychodzi ta elfka, i jej chłopak na posyłki, z jakąś elfką, znalezioną na brzegu, wygląda jakby dopiero co się topiła, wygląda na to, że nikomu nie chcę się jej udzielić pierwszej pomocy, na nasze szczęście, ta kupa futra, tauren bierze się do roboty i robi usta usta elfce, widzę na jego twarzy uśmiech, chyba pierwszy raz miał do czynienia z kobietą i podobało mu się. Elfka budzi się i rzuca z bronią na niego, każdy by to zrobił na jej miejscu, kto by chciał żeby dotykał go jakiś buszmen, to nie do pomyślenia. Dziewczyna wydaję się w porządku, ale wydaję mi się, że ściemnia opowiadając historię jak tu wylądowała. Cóż, chcę się o tym więcej dowiedzieć i zapraszam ją do karczmy na browarka. Siadamy przy stole, zamawiam browarki, ale ta zakapturzona elfka, chyba nie lubi tak mocnego alkoholu i odpowiada mi, że wolała by wino. Zamówienie przybyło, ja wypijam całego swojego browarka na jednego łyka, ale ona... udaję, że wypija to wino, wylewając je za siebie. Czy ona myśli że jestem tak głupia, żeby nie zauważyć? Z resztą nieważne. Dowiedziałam się od niej, że nie przybyła tu sama, lecz ze swoją załogą, ale dowiaduję się o tym przypadkowo. 20:12, W drodze do obozu. Wyszłam z karczmy za tym podejrzanym taurenem. Okazuję się, że poszedł do mojego spalonego obozu, czego on może tam chcieć? Ah tak, wyciąga jakąś mapę, i zaczyna kopać w moim obozie, jeśli jest tam jakiś skarb, on należy do mnie! Bezszelestnie podchodzę do niego i wypytuję się o to co tu robi, wiele się nie dowiedziałam, ale nie pozwolę mu mnie okraść, więc próbuję go ogłuszyć moim kopniakiem w łeb, co nie było dobrym pomysłem, ze względu na to, iż moja stopa odbiła się od jego tarczy. Gnojek próbuje mi uciec, ale ostatecznie sama pozwalam mu odejść, zabierając ze sobą skarb. 21:43, W drodze na statek. Moi piraci już na mnie czekają na łodzi, ładuję skarb i płyniemy na nasz statek. Z daleka widzę pirata machającego mi ze statku. Moja radość jest wczesna, smok ponownie przybywa plądrując mój statek... Próbuję go zestrzelić armatą z mojej łódki ale to na nic, ucieka z powrotem na szczyt tej wielkiej wieży. No cóż, nie mam innego wyboru jak zabranie wszystkiego co wartościowe, z mojej spalonej łajby. Moi piraci rozdzielają się na pokładzie gasząc pożar i wynosząc wszystko co wartościowe, słyszę jakiś hałas z dołu pokładu, więc schodzę na dół aby dowiedzieć się co to takiego. To nie był dobry pomysł, na dole pokładu wybuchają kule armatnie, co spowodowało, że oberwałam. Z ledwością otrzymuje przytomność na płonącym statku, po moich piratach ani śladu, czyżby zabrali wszystko i mnie opuścili, a może ten smok ich zjadł? Sama tego nie wiem, ale ten smok nie może już czuć się bezpieczny na tej wyspie, gdyż moim głównym celem jest teraz zabicie go, pożałujesz, że ze mną zadarłeś! Kategoria:Przedmioty